Highschool Drama
by Sparklenight
Summary: Mario and the gang unite once again after they finished Middle School. Now a new girl named Rosalina comes to StarHill highschool, but she is worrying to much about school. Will she cause trouble on accident ,and what new crushes will develope, and fights. What love triangles will Rosalina be trapped in?


**Welcome to a new story. Mario and Middle school was delayed to long so I deleted it. Sorry about that, but lets get started**

Chapter 1: The New Girl

'' Princess lets don't want to be late for school" said Toadsworth

" Coming I just need to grab my purse" said Peach

( At the brothers' residents)

"Luigi you almost ready?" asked Mario

" Yea I'm ready I just need to go grab my book bag" said Luigi

After Mario and Luigi got their stuff they got in Mario's car( The one from Mario Kart Double Dash) and drove off to school

( In Rosalina's galaxy)

Mama, why are you so nervous today" asked a hot pink luma

" Its about high school Pinky. I am going to be one of the new students in Starhill Highschool. What if I try to be friends with some of the popular kids and they reject me. I don't even know If i will even fit in" complained Rosalina

" Mama mama mama. You need to calm yourself. It will be alright. You know what I am coming with you whether you like it or not" said Pinky

" Oh thank you Pinky, but where will you hide at?" asked Rosalina

" In your purse of course, Your book bag will get cramped with a lot of books" said Pinky

" Ok then you ready Pinky?" asked Rosalina

"Yup do you have your Istar phone and everything else in your purse. Especially some room in the their" asked Pinky

" Yup lets go ahead to the star launcher" said Rosalina

As Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy meet up at the front of the entrance to Starhill they Stared to chat for awhile. As for Rosalina she landed softly on the side of the school near Mario and the others were at, but even though she landed softly it still sounded like a big crash.

" What was that sound?" asked Peach

" Oh no they heard the sound" said Rosalina mumbling under her breath

" Lets go check it out just in case" said Mario

" Oh come on really" said Rosalina whispering to herself

" We got to hide or else we get caught" said Pinky worried

" Your right. Luckily I live in space which lets me be able to fly" said Rosalina

" Mom why can't you fly anymore you are only like 4 inches from the ground?"asked Pinky

" Oh no I forgot. When I am not in space it enables me from flying so I can only float only like 4 inches" said Rosalina

" Crap they are getting closer. I guess I will have to save you" said Pinky

Pinky got her 1 foot staff and opened a pink portal through the school wall and was on the other side of the school wall

"Thanks Pinky" said Rosalina in relieve

" Hmm their's nothing there. I guess it was our imaginations" said Mario

" That was a close call. Now may we go inside before we cause ourselves even more trouble" said Pinky

" Yea lets go. Lets just wait ater they go inside" said Rosalina

" Fine" said Pinky

After Mario and his friends went inside Rosalina and Pinky went inside

" Wow this is a big place" whispered Pinky

"It sure is. Make sure you stay out of sight" said Rosalina

" Hey maybe we can ask the principle and see what they say If i could come out because I don't want to be stuffed in here all day" suggested Pinky

" Ok. (Walks in the office). Um excuse me um principle. I was wondering If my luma, Pinky could stay here with me, and I am basically new here" said Rosalina

" Sure she can as long as she doesn't cause any trouble" said the principle

" Thank you. You have a great day" said Rosalina

" You too" said the principle

" yes I am freeee" said Pinky in her medium tone voice

" Yes I know. Lets go ahead and find the schedules" said Rosalina

Rosalina and Pinky walked and walked for a good 5 minutes until they saw a build board with folders that have papers in it

" These must be the schedules" said Pinky

" Ok I am locker 365 and my homeroom is " said Rosalina

" I found your locker, but this is too awesome. They have their name signature on it.

Rosalina had a teal "R" with a white outline in the middle and the rest of the locker was a teal, Mario had a red "M" with a white outline andthe rest his locker was red. ( The same goes for each and every character.

(The Bell Rings)

"I guess everyone got their schedules already since I see people already to their lockers" said Pinky

" Rosie you are in the middle of the guys we saw not to long ago" said Pinky

" Holy Stars. This can't be happening. I couldn't I be at the end" said Rosalina softly

Rosalina was in the middle, Mario and Peach were at the left of Rosalina and Luigi and Daisy were at the right of Rosalina

" This will probably be my worst nightmare" said Rosalina in her mind

 **How will Rosalina be able to make friends if her shyness is taking over. Why is she over reacting over about that she is in the middle of Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy. What new crushes will happen. Find out more the next time I publish a chapter. Lets hope i don't take forever. So R &R Thank You.**


End file.
